How to Clip a Rose
by SinkingintheAbyssofFeels
Summary: Everyday tells a new story, but the ending is always the same. Endlessly an accident, except for the fact that it's not. How many times can Rose take her last dying breath, only to wake up on the TARDIS at the beginning of that same day? Especially when she's the only one who remembers the yesterdays that never were.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Doctor Who it... it's not mine. Also, Rose's monologue quote is from Army of Ghosts, and tweaked a bit by me.

* * *

><p>Rose climbed atop the largest rock she could find, stared longingly at the bay in Norway, and wondered how it could be so calm in this calamity she now calls life. She expected unexplainable global disasters, wars without cause, worldwide panic, anything. A sign, a <em>something<em>. But nothing's changed. It's only her.

_Planet Earth,_ Rose began a monologue in her mind. _This is where I was born. And this is where I died. For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. And then I met a man called the Doctor. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end. That's what I thought. Then one day I discovered how true that thought would become. And that's when it all began. This is the story of how I died._

"Rose!" the Doctor called. "Tides coming in."

Rose sighed, "Jus' give me a minute. I was having a moment, Doctor."

"You can have a moment in the TARDIS." He walked a circle, unable to decided whether to leave or come closer. "Why did you even want to come here anyway? Beaches are warm, Rose. This is in the dead of winter. No fun, no sun, no... swimsuits..." he trailed off, eyes staring at her but not, as if he were imagining that very scene.

Given some time he snapped back. "I know! Hinining! Lovely beach, great climate! And the ocean grows edible tropical fruit! Right there floating on the surface, and it's," he collapsed a bit at the knees then straightened right back up. "Rose, you'll love it."

But when she didn't respond he resorted to childish plays for attention.

"Rooose," he exasperated, shoulders hunched. "Rose, this is a sham of a beach. Only water and sand, it needs a dash of summer. _Let's go_." He hopped from foot to foot. "**Rose**."

"Alright," Rose growled. But just as she was getting down, the tide went up, and swept her in it. She felt her feet slipping with the waves, saw the Doctor tip with the world, and dreaded what came next.

"Rose!" she heard him shout. He reacted too late, she knew. Rose heard her skull crunch as it jammed against the boulder. Felt a flare of pain engulf her, take her, drift her into darkness.

* * *

><p>AN

**Definition?**

Weeping Angels: The reverse Medusa concept.

_(Snakes not included)_

I was re-watching Groundhog Day when I thought this up. Really fun movie. Also, when I thought about posting this I got curious. I mean time loops, it's has to have been done before, and yes! It has. First Groundhog Day by Impossible Oswin. Main characters are Amy and Eleven. It doesn't have an ending if I remember correctly, but I do remember my favorite part involved bubble wrap. I also enjoyed it because it's close to what I came up with, in a sense that it always ends in death, different explanations and plots obviously, but I'd say check it out.

The second I can't find again for the life of me. I'm not exactly sure how I found it in the first place now. It had Jack, Nine, and Rose. They were visiting an alien planet, then somehow only Jack and Rose started reliving the same day over and over. If anyone can find it or has read it please tell me, it was a fun read. If it helps, I remember the day always began with a joke in the TARDIS.

Next chapter will be posted October 31.


	2. Cold Feet

Rose awoke that morning beaming.

The Doctor took her on a _date_ yesterday. Nothing concrete. He made no declarations, except the "I'm taking you on a date" bit. She giggled. But wasn't that the best part? And it couldn't have been better, even wrapped up in ribbons. No rituals, customs, deities, nothing for them to offend. Plain old date. Food, conversation, hugs, and -she rolled into her pillow giggling- perfect!

Of course, perfection achieved and accredited to the cherry on top. And that cherry being that Rose snogged the Doctor. So caught up in the festivities, she found herself overwhelmed with the confidence to just go for it. Capture his lips with hers. And if the Doctor deepened the kiss between his first gasp of surprise, then later blamed it on the alcohol, she said nothing. She knew neither of them went near the stuff.

"Five minutes!" came the Doctor's passing voice from the corridor.

Five minutes to landing. Oh, that's unfair. Still, nothing can put a damper on her after yesterday. Rose readied herself, taking no extra effort to rush despite the Doctor's margin of time, and came into the console room a good fifteen minutes later.

"When I say five it's not a suggestion," he waggled a finger at her. "You, Rose Tyler, are late. Not even fashionably at that."

"Oi!" Rose yelped, glancing down at her attire. Well-fitted jeans, cerise jumper, matching scarf, and converse to boot. He cannot be serious. The converse alone should have him singing her praises, seeing as they are the same style as his.

He smirked.

Her eyes narrowed on his mischievous look. Payback? "So, where are we going?"

The Doctor skipped around to the door. "Don't you mean to ask where we are?"

"We've landed?"

The Doctor threw open the doors, and took a wide step out onto a sidewalk. Rose followed, marveling at her surroundings as she did. To her right she found a street lined with uniform houses, a person outside every one cradling a bowl in their arms, despite the fact that it appeared to be dead of night overhead. Actually, she wasn't sure how late is was. The lights and brightly lit decorations scattered about the entire neighborhood almost convinced her the sun had just paid its farewells. Or greetings.

Each home had been vibrantly decorated with flashlight ghosts hanging from tree branches, candlelit pumpkins around porches, glow sticks sprinkled in lawns to light a visitor's path, and countless well-crafted items to fill in the empty spaces.

"Halloween!" the Doctor made a grand display of spinning on the spot, hands in his pockets, grinning wide. "All Hallows' Eve. Warding away all evils, harvesting pumpkins -er- no." He scratched the back of his head. "We're roundabout your time. Costumes! Masks out of rubber, cheaply woven capes. Gotta love the classics."

Rose took his arm and patted a hand against his chest. "No one's going to believe you're dressed as a doctor."

"_The_ Doctor. Best character in the universe." He peered at her down his nose. "You wanna go back in and dress up as the Doctor's faithful companion? You know, the one that never wanders of. Always does what she's told?"

"I don't think the TARDIS would appreciate impersonation."

The Doctor held her gaze a few seconds. "Cheeky." He sniffed then led them in a seemingly random direction down the road, into crowds of kids in costumes whizzing by with sweet hyped excitement. "Fear. A universal concept. Can't live without it, and everyone's scared of something. And it's all rational and justified in itself -well- aside from bananaphobia. That's just rubbish."

"What sends you running then?"

Suddenly a scream pierced the air.

She caught sight of a smile spreading across his face and felt the need to elaborate. "_Away_, Doctor."

The Doctor took off, yanking Rose as he went. When they got closer to the source, the womanly yell transformed into a maniacal cackle which said, "survive the trick and you shall receive the treat my delectable little younglings."

A flurry of costumed and make-up painted children squealed. In reaction, the woman chuckled comically, and handed them sweets. The woman herself wore a costume, as did everyone else on the block, yet hers appeared haphazardly put together. Yellow trainers, black pants, jumper, and a pointed hat. From the hat Rose surmised she was aiming to be a witch, but yellow trainers? Really?

"Ohh," the Doctor whispered mortified through his teeth. "Halloween. It's Halloween." He threaded a hand through his hair. "Now I know I'm getting old, said it was Halloween only a moment before I ran to... to this."

"Memory." Rose clicked her tongue. "Hair will be next to go. Best crack out the Rogaine."

The Doctor rounded a threatening finger on her, pointing as though to scold, and raised his eyebrows meaningfully. Rose quickly mirrored his stance, almost as though predicting it.

The children, satisfied with their bounty, dispersed from the home. While at the same time an influx of others began pouring in. As they did, the witch-woman approached Rose and the Doctor, balancing a bowl precariously against her hip with one hand.

"Aren't you a bit old to be going door to door?" She asked.

Rose snorted.

"Perhaps..." the Doctor eyed Rose carefully. Then he flashed the woman a disarming smile, "I do believe the incantation is _trick-or-treat_. Though I commend you for getting both bits in."

The woman smirked. "Had to put this old witch's hat to work somehow. Looks a bit daft, but the kiddies love it, so no complaints from me. My name's Felix, by the way."

Rose narrowly resisted the _but that's a boys name_ remark, and smiled. "I'm Rose and this-" she poked him, "-is the Doctor." Rose then surveyed the area purposefully. "I've not seen Halloween so lively before. My part of London you had a better chance of getting mugged. Most I did every Halloween was carve a pumpkin on the balcony." Rose wrinkled her nose. "As a treat, Mum liked to use the insides in her cooking."

The Doctor's upper lip curled. "More of a trick, I'd say."

The woman rubbed the rim of her bowl with her free hand. "As older folk you'll not find much to do around here. This part of town is safe. We invite the kiddies from all around London for some good traditional fun. Three doors down," she pointed to an extravagantly decorated home which had an inflatable ghost in front, and a queue of questionable people out the door. "Might be more your speed."

"Right." The Doctor shook her hand, "thank you for that, Felix."

"Not a problem," Felix turned on her heel, cackling at the newly arrived children, "my my my, what have I here? I could just eat **you** up, my little Hansel and Gretel's!"

As they walked away Rose searched for something appropriate to say. "She's—"

"—interesting," the Doctor interrupted.

"Yeah," Rose abruptly agreed.

Whilst regarding the little ones, even the adults, Rose felt a tad out of place wearing normal attire. The Doctor had inadvertently dressed up as well, a suit, even though he says he has a variety of choices. It's always the same.

"Halloween, hm?" Rose unclenched the Doctor's hand, and began heading the opposite way. "I'll be back."

"What?" The Doctor spun around. "Rose, where are you going?"

"TARDIS."

"We don't go back into the TARDIS after we've exited. It's unveiling the curtain." He threw his hands up. "The show must go on."

"Change of pace is healthy, Doctor." She flopped a hand over her shoulder. "Go on, I'll catch up."

The Doctor grumbled, but complied.

Rose bounced up to the TARDIS, a plethora of dress up options stockpiling in her mind. Until she actually arrived at the TARDIS wardrobe, and upon finding her ideal look, beamed as she anticipated the Doctors reaction.

Primped, polished, and ready. Rose exited the TARDIS, more than a little giddy, when she bumped into someone.

"My apologies!" The stranger clumsily caught Rose by clamping her upper arm and waist. After scrambling for good footing, the man set her upright, genuine worry splashed on his face. "Apologies. Really."

"S'fine," she couldn't help a giggle at his flustered nature. "You alright yourself, mate?"

His eyes widened, mouth parted a second before an all encompassing smile overtook him. "Great. Fine. Truly, wonderfully, fine."

She bit her lip. Tall. Slender in a nicely pressed tuxedo. Well groomed. Thin golden-brown hair, green eyes which held flecks of yellow, a slightly tan complexion, and a face that completed it all.

"That's fine," she replied in a small breathless voice.

"Yes," he held her gaze. "Fine." Then he blinked, and his dazed expression fled. "No, not fine. Not really. I was daydreaming. You do that? Daydream?"

Rose paused to take in his sudden change. "Y- yeah. Sometimes."

"Great. That's... but have you ever felt lost?" She had a reply about wandering off, but he blurted, "metaphorically of course." Her eyebrows drew together in thought, when she did have something to say he cut her short again. "No no, let me finish. Now. Um. A situation. Let's say..." he vaguely hummed in the back of his throat. "You know where you are. Who you are. What's in the world. Hell, let's say you've got every insignificant detail sorted in your mind. Could end world hunger if you fancied it. Have the answers before anything became an issue. But," he faltered. "It's only you. Only you can see the obvious." Then a passion seemed to spark within him, like fire. "Yet, you have the knowledge required to show them. Have them see through your eyes. If you had that, you'd do it, right? Teach them?"

Rose stepped back from his onslaught of ideas. "S'bit," she shook her head. "Sorry mate, it's a bit over my head."

His expectant look faded. "Oh." He uttered meekly, before shrugging and meandering away.

Something about his disappointment tugged her heartstrings. A know it all. Alone? Rose glanced at the Doctor in the distance, talking animatedly with a crowd of people. He rambles a mile a minute about everything and nothing at the same time. Throwing what he knows out there for her to grab at leisure. Is that how he feels? Isolated in his knowledge, trying to guide her into his world?

"But I'd think so!" Rose shouted after the man. "Yeah... being by myself in that. I think I'd want others to know."

Whether he responded positively or not, Rose couldn't tell. He peeked over his shoulder, shadowed, distanced from the bright lights of Halloween which were polar to where he was heading.

Shy, and wanting to return to the Doctor, Rose gave him a tiny wave. He mirrored her gesture, so she smiled and took off the reverse way down the road.

Hunched over a bag on the sidewalk, the Doctor spoke up as if sensing her specific approach, "Rose, that lady gives away whole chocolate bars. Go on and get a Mars bar -I've already finished mine- it was divine! Haven't had one in centur—" he sputtered upon seeing her costume. "Is that my lab coat?"

"Yep." Rose twirled the white fabric, the stethoscope around her neck slinging with it as she did. "A doctor for the Doctor." She halted to jab him with her finger. "Don't think I didn't notice those skimpy nurse outfits that popped out to me when I first entered the wardrobe, I know you and the TARDIS are in cahoots with that." Rose smoothed over her pockets, practically preening under his peeved response. "Besides, you should be flattered."

"Flattered, Rose Tyler, is not the word." The Doctor stood to full height, slipping the sweet bag into one of his endless pockets. "You're mocking me."

She raised a brow. "That's Doctor Tyler to you."

There was a pause.

"Rose?" He asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She turned slightly, wondering what caught his attention, but saw nothing beside the obvious. Children, decor— nimble, almost-touches crept across her hand. Crawling like spider legs against her skin. She screeched and slapped the feeling aside. Only to have the Doctor burst forth with unabashed laughter promptly after. In his hand, a bundle of feathers were attached to the end of a plastic rod.

Rose slapped his upper arm in retaliation. "You're terrible!"

The slap would have him cringing normally, now however he couldn't recover from the merriment her overreaction caused.

"Is this why we're here?" She crossed her arms, glowering the best she could. "You giving me the heebie jeebies."

"No," the Doctor chuckled through his speech. "Actually, Time Storm. Ate the TARDIS in the Vortex, and spit her out here. Nothing dangerous yet." He dangled the feather rod, winking. "But never know me as one to not take advantage of an opportunity."

The twinkle of adventure lit again, he reached for her hand. Her frown became more prominent. So he swept her into a hug. "Alright, I apologise." He rocked side to side, turning them till they faced the way he had been staring at earlier. His thumb stroked across her knuckles when he let go, his eyes bargained for her to acknowledge his words. That added to his fragile smirk -curse him for knowing her weakness- had her throwing in the towel.

"You're forgiven," she sighed, not truly meaning it. At least until he beamed. Then she returned the expression full-force.

Run, don't walk to every destination. Rose wondered if any onlookers thought they were stuffed full of sugar.

The Doctor led them to that sketchy house Felix pointed to earlier. The queue unmoving, it was one person after another all the way to the road. All in capes, vampire teeth, and kitty ears. Costumes that weren't really costumes, but attempts compatible with street clothes.

"Curious." The Doctor spoke up to a group at the end of the line. "Free chocolate bars for anyone, and _this_ is the most popular home?"

A mermaid man smirked over his shoulder. "You've never been inside then."

"What's inside?" Rose questioned.

"Half the town's this line," the Doctor piped in. "I've seen many things, but the inside of that." He buzzed his sonic screwdriver over an imaginary outline of the building, scanning it. "Just humans. No music. No equipment. Nothing special."

"Nothing special?" The man jerked his head in disbelief. "Look at it." He urged. "You've no idea how long I've been itchin' to step inside."

"Yeah," his friend, Batman, joined in. "It's brilliant. Magnetic."

"Draws you in?" The Doctor suggested.

As they discussed the house, Rose observed the outfits others had chosen for this day. Basically everything from scary to sexy. Bit of vintage, but all in all, no doctors. Rose smirked. He may not have a last name to steal, but his title is an easy one to tack onto hers. _Doctor_ Tyler. Butterflies cut loose in her stomach. Really. He _should_ be flattered. Rose willingly wore his name after all.

Abruptly, a slip of something moving in the dark between the houses caught Rose's eye. Steady, swaying, and about the size of a child. Probably is just a child. Still. Strange. Rose mentally shrugged. The Doctor's occupied. No harm in checking it out.

"Hello?" Rose called as she reached the oddity.

It jolted, startled, and whipped around wide-eyed at Rose. A girl, young, and dressed in a red cloak. Rose bit back the urge to smirk. Little Red Riding Hood meets the Bad Wolf herself.

A golden haze of memories came to mind. Manipulating the power of the time vortex, wiping out an entire species of alien, naming herself the Bad Wolf, and killing the Doctor still leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. However, that time had been beyond her control, so Rose swallowed the guilt.

"It's fine, Little Red, I won't hurt." She put her palms up flat, and knelt down to the girl's height. "Now, what brings you all the way out here?"

"I didn't want to trick-or-treat." She wobbled on her feet. "My friends wanted to, but I didn't."

"No one's making you do anything. If you want to go home, go home." Rose risked a comforting touch, and laid a hand against her arm, hoping to coax out answers. "But why are you here, apart from everyone?"

"It's the..." the girl's eyes fell on a wooden tool shed. "I'm not sure."

"Alright." Rose pulled then pushed the girl to the front lawn. Back to the rhythm of the night. "Go on. Go home or find your friends. It's Halloween. Try and enjoy it."

The girl nodded, an exhale of relief escaping her along with, "O- okay," as she walked elsewhere.

The shed, huh? Rose gave it a full three-sixty. Locked. Although. Rose's eyes fixed on peephole in the backwall. Big enough to fit her fist, if she wasn't mistaken. Nice place to give it a look-see.

Yet, the longer Rose stared, the more the world around her began to blur. Distort. While the hole became clearer. Bigger. As though she were approaching it, but her feet remained firmly planted on the ground. Seconds. Minutes. Later Rose could even see wooden floorboards inside. Like staring into a magnifying glass. It fed her fascination, which had been steadily growing uncontrollable. Unslakeable.

Body not her own, Rose stepped closer.

And clarity befell her as the world sprang back to life. Rose jumped at the sensory overload.

Her steady heart suddenly galloped, and she needed a minute and absorb it all. Calm down.

Night. Behind a house. In front of a tool shed. Kids laughing in the distance.

How could she forget?

Rose bent to her knees, and peered inside the shed.

Yep. Definitely for tools. Shiny objects dotted the walls. But contrary to Rose appeared to be a statue of sorts. From her perspective, and its placement, she could see the entire thing from top to bottom. However, the edges of the statue looked unclear, like it was not a definite solid object. In place of the eyes; hollow. Rose squinted at the wall clear to the other side when she met its gaze.

Nothing further to discover, yet Rose could do no more than stare at that one point of interest.

Through her peripherals Rose knew there were other suspicious objects in the room. Tools, machines, maybe furniture. Yet she couldn't avert her focus. It looked off. Something told her it was a statue, but the eyes shot straight through, as though it were a flat cut-out precariously perched with nothing to hold it upright. Still, it's stiff and not going anywhere. She should be searching for clues.

Then it blinked.

Bottling up a wave perturbation, she did the same.

Upon opening her eyes, the stature transported. Mere centimetres away. Now almost touching her. Its face consumed the entirety of her vision through the hole. Smiling with teeth she swore it never had before.

Rose should be screaming. Running. Yet it held her. Frozen. Nailed Rose to the bed soft grass below. Time became irrelevant, and for the first time, frightened her to the core with its absence. Short, fluttering gasps of breath escaped as she stood. Unable to move.

Its hands beyond her vision, rigid and of ice, reached under the floorboards, through her shoes, and grabbed her feet with a bruising force.

Regaining control Rose planted both hands against the wood and tossed herself backwards. Eyes never leaving the peephole.

Invisible hooks reeled her in with a vengeance. The zooming effect as earlier luring her back. Visually dragging her closer to the statue whose empty eyes watched her from its growing vantage point.

Rose could feel a cry lodged in her throat. Limbs useless, as if pumped with anaesthesia. She became its puppet, inching nearer.

_Escape_. She mentally wailed at herself to move. _Do something_.

The surrounding landscape blended together till it all bled black. She waited. Hoping it hadn't taken her, when all at once Rose was pitched forward, strong hands on her shoulders that brought reality crashing down harder than before.

"No!" Rose finally choked out.

"Ohh," the Doctor chuckled. It was then she realised the hands were his, grounding, not pushing her. There was a breath of awe riddled in his tone as he addressed the shed. "Not from around here are you?"

The shed failed to respond.

The Doctor clamped her face in his hands, using the respite to address her. Distress and dread written all over his face as he asked, "are you okay?"

Experimentally moving an arm, with effort, shook her. "No," Rose admitted. "It's," she inhaled, quivering. "I don't know. Keeps pulling me back, an' I can't stop it."

The Doctor's jaw clenched. He pressed his lips to her forehead, then mumbled into her hair, "you're going to be fine."

Her blood ran cold. While comforting, those words were not ones she wanted to hear. A grin, a cheesy comment, anything to break the mood. But settling into an air of seriousness meant something else entirely.

"What is it?" Rose asked, hugging against his side for support.

The Doctor pulled her upright with an arm around her shoulder. "Takhi," he stated simply. "Or was it Hateya? Possibly both. At least that's what the Native Americans named them."

"_Doctor_," her voice conveyed a threat. "What are they?"

"Ancient alien species." He declared. For fear of getting drawn in again, Rose regarded the Doctor's Stone-set expression as he locked onto the direction of the shed. "Colonised here on Earth, throughout America, lifetimes ago. Back before the Mayflower. Native Americans, spiritually fascinated, got along well with the Takhi Hateya. See, the Takhi Hateya are telepathic beings. Communicate by projecting emotions. Native Americans longed to live in harmony with them, be as one. Even worshiped them in some instances due to their ability to speak without words."

Her grip tightened. "Wh-why's it here?"

"Not a clue." He told her. "Didn't think any were still around. When Columbus discovered the new world the Takhi Hateya returned to their home world. Colonists being the unspiritual lot they were, the Takhi Hateya had a difficult time living around them. Although there were a few that stuck through it, and instead, scattered. Occupied towns abandoned by the westerners who moved on and branched out during the gold rush."

"Ghost towns," Rose queried despite her unease. "You're telling me there were real ghosts?"

"Not ghosts. Intangible beings. You certainly perceive their existence," he tilted his head. Scrutinizing it. "Though not palpable per se."

She rolled her eyes. "I know it's not a real ghost, Doctor, I saw it." She shivered. "Felt it. Like stepping in snow, chilled my feet. Wanted to run, but I couldn't."

"You... saw it?" She had his full attention then, "_and_ felt it?"

"Yeah." Her eyebrows creased. Is this important? "Had this look, an' teeth."

He sucked in a breath. "They're trying to communicate through you. No." He stamped forward, smacking a hand level against his chest. "Nono, communicate through me! Time Lord telepathy, much more..." His face fell. "...oh"

"_Oh_?" Rose barely resisted the urge to check the shed by wrenching her head away at the last second. "What _oh_? What's wrong?"

"They don't like what they see in me."

She blinked. The air was stagnant, quiet. Yet they understood one another? Both telepaths, she told herself. Nevertheless, telepathic talk feels too anticlimactic for his crestfallen reaction. "What do they see?"

"Hostility more than likely. They feel emotions the same as they project them. From what I can tell, it's only one Takhi Hateya, and it's choosing your capacity for compassion over mine. It smells your fear. Wants you to understand it's harmless. But that's hurting your mind. It doesn't understand." The Doctor hastily explained, attempting to compose himself, and failing as he began shouting. "She's human! Not born or raised telepathic like the Native Americans. Rose can't handle your demands." Eyes dark, his clenched fists shook with restrained rage. "Listen to me!"

Rose couldn't help it. He's panicking. The Doctor never panics.

She gave into the mystery and gaped. Now outside the shed, the Doctor circled it, speaking with an unnerving forced calm. Yet the creature, flat, now had _eyes_. Slowly she could tell a nose was forming, and terror had never been real before now.

"Rose," he swooped into her line of vision, deterring her from it. This time the feeling wouldn't leave, and once more, she was dislocated from her cozy spot in reality. The Doctor pleaded with her. Or... No, she couldn't identify what...

"The mind is fragile." She heard. A haze cleared, and although faintly, she could see. The Doctor's eyes were closed, attention centered. A cool touch against her temples. "When I say this, I mean it can be shattered. Broken. Beyond repair."

The Doctor exhaled, and Rose found herself doing the same. His hands shifted from her head to her shoulders, and the world fell into place.

"Sorry. I went into your thoughts," he confessed, gentle, yet brisk. "Rose listen to me. The Takhi Hateya doesn't know what it's doing, I can't block what I can't touch. Not for long anyway. Barriers. Mental barriers are there, in your mind, I put them up. Temporary. So, I need you to go to the TARDIS. She'll protect you where I can't." Mind feeling cluttered, she wanted to protest, but couldn't for lack of reason. "I will get through to it. We're both telepaths, and it's scared. It want's someone, and has been projecting that. Drawing people in to this very block, specifically that house. I can't have it impacting other delicate mentalities. So please." The Doctor embraced Rose, giving her a quick reassuring squeeze. "Go. You'll be fine. Just get away from here."

When they separated she stumbled. Get to the TARDIS. Right. She could remember that, but he sounded troubled. She grinned apprehensively, wishing to comfort him, but not feeling comfort herself when he couldn't smile back.

She stepped away. "Bye."

While returning to the matter at hand, his eyes refused to leave her, as if Rose would fall at any second. "S-see you. It's see you later, Rose."

She nodded, unable to do much more, and left.

The streets, dim and foggy, were hard to follow. With all the running they've done, her muscles were surprisingly weak. TARDIS in view, Rose awkwardly removed her key. Holding it wrong, she jabbed it against the door. Frustrated, she tried readjusting the key, and dropped it.

Whilst recovering it, a whirlwind of sensations overcame her.

Rose fell into a crumpled heap at the TARDIS doors. Heart unable to choose between thumping rapidly or not at all. Equilibrium nonexistent. She couldn't move. Could hardly breath.

"Your brain was compensating," a male voice said as the door swung open. Rose glimpsed at him. Golden-brown hair. The man from earlier. "Other parts of your neural activity shutting down to cope with the overuse of an unexercised part of your mind pertaining to telepathy. Trying trying, till it became too much." He scooped Rose up from under her shoulders and dragged her inside the TARDIS. "I'd imagine a good amount of blood clots in there right now. How does it feel, Rose?"

TARDIS. She should be safe. He laid her against the grating. Impossible to do anything, she wanted to say something. For something. For help.

"A- accident," she muttered.

"Yeah," he sat cross-legged a foot away. Abnormally content as he watched her.

She yearned for the Doctor. Wanted to tell this man to fetch him. But worked her mouth in vain.

Abruptly a wild spark crept into his expression, the smallest warning, before he pulled forth a dagger. "But this isn't!"

Her eyes went wide as saucers. Unwillingly witnessing him pierce the blade into his stomach.

He hissed in pain. Bending and twisting his body unnaturally. Wavering howls of pain dislodged from his parted lips, till he finally grunted out an alarmed and breathless, "fuck, this hurts." He clamped his eyes shut. "You made this seem so easy. Wanted to look cool," he glared at her. "You made this look cool. You fucking faker."

Blood seeped and escaped with gravity, staining his tux. The dark liquid camouflaged within the black.

And the black steadily grew.

He fell on his back. Rose begged herself to stay awake. Wait for the Doctor. He can fix this, whatever _this_ is. He can fix it.

The mans laughter filled the console room. His behavior something he apparently thought should have been acceptable, as he appeared pleased, and murmured before they both coasted off toward the encroaching darkness.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>AN

**Definition?**

Favoritism: "He's not my Doctor."

_(See also; "You've redecorated. I don't like it.")_

Happy Halloween!

As you've probably guessed there's going to be more half completed adventures, abrupt endings, and such in the future. This fic is going to take... so much planning. I'm going to try and update this story monthly, but I can't promise to be punctual. Some chapters will be shorter. Others longer. So, fingers crossed, I hope you readers will stick around.

Special thanks to **Sera** for feeding my imagination. And double thanks to **Arron** for proof-reading!

**Sah**: The wait is over! Thank you for reviewing, hopefully you're still floating about out there. :)

**NorthernMage**: Thank you for the review! And hello again :D does this chapter make up for the wait?

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**: Exactly, how crazy are we talking here? Cause it's gonna get crazy. And that's crazy, isn't it? Haha, thank you for reviewing!

**God is not dead**: Okaaaaaaaay. :D Thank you for the review!

**Kl**: Yay! You're here! I'd hug you, but I don't think my computer would appreciate it. And oh yes, miserable. But who's to say it can't be fun as well? Well, in a morbid sort of way. Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
